Now the Flower Blooms
by Chen Kurochi
Summary: Summer is here and a new kid joins the Karuta club, it turns out this kid has excellent hearing just like Chihaya, and a team karuta competition coming up in a few weeks, Will they make it to the summer finals?


_**Karuta, a game of 100 poems. Memorize it, read it, play it. Thats what it sounds like, but Karuta actually has many secrets to it. It may seem hard, but when you play it a lot and get used to the fastness, you get exited and attached to the game. ~Nanywa Bay, now the flower blooms, but for winter. Here comes spring, now the flower blooms.**_

Chihaya: It would be nice if a few people come to join our team, They would learn the concepts to Karuta! *clenches fist* ow...

Taichi: No practice swings, no clenching fists, no anything that has to do with your hand. Am I clear?

Chihaya: Karuta Club, now the lecturing begins, but for my finger, Here comes pain, now the lecturing begins. Like it Taichi? :

Taichi: Seriously! Your finger still needs healing! (Plus that poem was horrible...)

Chihaya: Really?! *looks at finger carefully*

Oe: Chihaya! A new person came to join the Karuta club!

Chihaya: *zooms to doorway* WELCOME TO THE KARUTA CLUB! :D WE WILL TEACH YOU ALL ABOUT KARUTA AND THE 100 POEMS AND THE COMPeTI-

Taichi: Welcome to the Karuta club, i'm glad you came.

Hanano (thinking): Ah, Taichi-kun looks so cute! .

?: Hi, so this is the karuta club? *picks up a card and reads it* Chihayafuru...

Chihaya: Thats my card! Oh, I totally forgot...my name is Chihaya Ayase!

Taichi: My name is Taichi Mashima.

Hanano: Sumire Hanano!

Oe: Oe Kanade :)

Nishida: Yusei Nishida

Tsutomu: Komano Tsutomu :P

Tsukuba: Akihiro Tsukuba...

?: Hi everyone, my name is Maribel Han

Chihaya: HI! Shall we teach you karuta now? :DDD

Taichi: Chihaya...

Maribel: It's fine, I played this before when I was little. :)

Chihaya (thinking): Why is she wearing ear muffs? It's summer...

Chihaya: Maribel, why are you wearing earmuffs?

Maribel: Oh...cause I have good hearing?

Chihaya: ?

Maribel: Well, ever since I was little I had better hearing than others, I could hear 10 people talk at once, so it hurts my ears when people talk sometimes...

Everyone: WHAT?!

Maribel: *peaceful Maribel* So shall we play now?

Chihaya: UH...Yes!

Maribel: *kneels down and touches cards* It's just as I remembered...

Oe: I'll be the speaker. Taichi vs Nishida Tsutomu vs Tsukuba Chihaya vs Maribel

Hanano: Could I be paired up with Taichi-kun next?

Oe: Yes

Hanano: I'm gonna go now, I have something to do at home.

Tsukuba: I have to go home.

Oe: Yes, go on

Everyone: Thank you for the match!

Oe: You have 15 minutes of memorization time!

~15 min. Later~

Oe: The match will start now! _**Nanywa Bay, now the flower blooms, but for winter. Here comes spring, now the flower blooms.**_

Oe: *picks up card*_** The au-**_

Maribel: *sends card shooting toward the door*

Chihaya: ! :O

Maribel: *sighs of relief*

Oe: -**_tumn paddy shacks have rough thatching as my sleeves are wet with dew._**

~1 Hour Later~

Chihaya: D: Aw man, your good at this Maribel! You won!

Maribel: ^^ Thanks!

Taichi: Nishida-san, you should work on your 2 syllable cards

Nishida: -_- I know, I know...geez

Taichi: Good job Maribel.

Maribel: ^^ Chihaya, good job! Oh and what happened to your finger?

Chihaya: Oh, I was playing competitive karuta and so i was going to get a car-

Oe: Doing think my speech was good?

Maribel: Better than anyone else I heard so far

Oe: Yay! I'm gonna become a professional karuta sp-

Taichi: Now now everyone, we have to tell her about the team karu-

Nishida: I feel hungry, let's all get some po-

Hanano: *dreaming about Taichi*

Maribel: ? Are we going to a team karuta thingy

Taichi: Yes and-

Chihaya: -so then I slid my hand like this and BAM! My opponent s-

*People talking at same time*

Maribel: -_-; Uh...I glad your ok Chihaya. So what your saying Taichi is that we get to go in teams right? And lets get pork buns later Nishida, and I hope your wishes come true Oe...

*everyone stares at Maribel*

Chihaya: WOAH! How did you hear me all over that talking.

Maribel: I-

Taichi: You heard me talking?

Maribel: Well...

Oe: You knew what I was talking about?

Maribel: You see-

Nishida: Great! Let's get pork buns now.

Everyone: SO HOW DID YOU HEAR US?

Chihaya: And why are you wearing earmuffs in the summer *points to earmuffs*

Maribel: Ever since I was little, I heard things better than people, and the most amazing part is that I can hear 9 people's conversation all at once...

Chihaya: Ehhhhh...?

Maribel: *changes topic* So about the competitive karuta, do we have to like...help out each other or something?

Taichi: ...no, but we do cheer on each other...now that i think of it...isn't there one in a few weeks?

Oe: Eh?

Maribel: Cool, lets practice

Taichi: Your starting to sound like Chihaya...

Maribel: Sorry...

Chihaya: HEY! It's good to be like that, that means that you are addicted to the sport!

Chihaya & Maribel: *gets fired up for no reason*

Taichi: What?!Why?!

Maribel: Chihaya?

Chihaya: Yeah?

Maribel: Do you feel like cutting a tree down?

Chihaya: You read my mind

Taichi: EHHHHH?!

Maribel: We're gonna get stronger and our swings are gonna get better

Taichi: THAT'S SWINGING AN AX NOT YOUR ARM!

Chihaya: Maribel's right

Taichi: WHAT?! Ｔ▽Ｔ

Maribel: Oh right, does this school have an ax or something?

Chihaya: Nope, but my house has some!

Chihaya & Maribel: *runs out the club room* ＼(゜ロ＼)ココハドコ? (／ロ゜)／アタシハダアレ? (Where am I? Who am I?)

Taichi: Wait!...uh...LETS PLAY ANOTHER GAME OF KARUTA!

Chihaya & Maribel: *immediately turns back and runs toward club room* COMING!

Taichi: Gosh...I at least I stopped them from cutting down a tree...we're probably gonna have a fun summer...


End file.
